


Lessons

by TR_Purin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, launch the experienced "teacher", tien the awkward virgin, yamcha isnt a bad friend i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: Launch overhears Tien accidentally admitting he's never had sex. She then decides its time to rectify that.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are! My first decent smut. Huge thanks to Paige (Tumblr user sailor-slam-dunk) for help :D

This had got to be one of the most uncomfortable situations Tien had ever been in.

Spending time with Krillin and Yamcha after some training at the Kame House was great, until the two started talking about Girls. It’s not that he wasn’t interested in girls, it was that the conversation was getting… raunchy. The two had started talking about stuff like the first time they kissed a girl, the first time they had sex, and other sexual things Tien had no experience with. He sat quietly staring out the window, trying to focus on the ocean waves and not his friends brag about their ‘escapades’.

“What about you, Tien?” Yamcha’s voice pulled him back into the hell that was this awkwardness.

“What about me?” Tien narrowed his eyes and glared a bit at Yamcha. He didn’t like where this seemed to be going.

“Oh come on man!” Yamcha hit Tien’s back while laughing “You haven’t said anything yet! I bet you got some good stories, don’t keep ‘em from us!”

Tien’s mind raced trying to come up with something to say, but there was nothing he could do to get out of this conversation. 

If he got up to leave then Yamcha would be hounding him for ‘details’ for weeks probably. if he told the truth then both Yamcha and Krillin would laugh at him for the rest of his life. The truth was that he was a virgin and hadn’t even kissed a girl before. He was 25 years old and from what he’s heard most guys lose their virginity when they’re teenagers and it was weird for a man to still be a virgin by the time he hits 20. He just hadn’t found the right person! And there’s no way he could just… pay some random stranger, he’d die from embarrassment!

“I…” His face was getting hotter by the second as he struggled to figure out an exit plan.

“I know girls love the quiet stoic types” Krillin added

“Yeah! Man I bet you got a ton of pussy after you won the World Tournament!” Yamcha continued “I’m so damn jealous…”

“N-no! I didn’t…” Tien stuttered. His mind was a mess of words and his brain couldn’t keep up with his mouth “I haven’t! N-no that’s not what I meant..” He continued to try and salvage anything  from this conversation and get out unscathed, but unfortunately just ended up digging a bigger hole.

“Wait, you mean you’ve  _never_ …?” Krillin interrupted Tien’s internal crisis. 

Tien took a deep breath and calmed himself. There was no way out of this, it was out now and he just had to be a man and admit it.

“No… I mean yes” He paused to get his thoughts together and looked away from his friends “I’m uh… not experienced… at all”

Tien wanted nothing more then to crawl under a rock and then die. He was sure Yamcha and Krillin would never let him live this down and just think of him as a pathetic loser for the rest of his life.

Yamcha backed off “You could have just said so” He tried to make Tien feel better “There’s nothing wrong with-”

Tien suddenly stood up and walked out of the kitchen without a word. The atmosphere in the house felt super heavy and oppressive.

“Way to go, Yamcha!” Krillin said sarcastically. Eventually the two left the Kame House, both feeling a bit guilty about pressuring Tien.

—————————

Tien sat on the beach feeling absolutely miserable and embarrassed. The best case scenario was that this whole incident would be forgotten and never spoken of again. He didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching him.

“You ok there?” The familiar voice of Launch’s blonde haired side asked.

“Yeah I’m just… relaxing” He lied.

Launch sat down next to him to watch the waves. Eventually she said something that turned his blood to ice.

“I heard everything”

Fuck. The last thing he needed was even more people knowing about what had happened. He turned his head around so she couldn’t see the shame on his face.

Surprisingly though, Launch reached out to touch his arm. She slowly dragged her hand down to rest on his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He then felt her shift her body so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He turned back to face her and blushed at how close their faces where. He was about to ask what she was doing when she brought her other hand up to his face then leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Tien froze and his eyes widened in shock. This gorgeous woman had just kissed him out of the blue! Her mouth opened a bit, telling him it was ok to deepen the kiss. He closed his eyes and did what she was asking, pushing his tongue into her inviting mouth. He knew the basics of how this worked, seeing it on TV and in movies, but he was shaking with nerves.

Launch let out a small moan and moved one of her hands to the back of his head. She pulled back a bit, taking his bottom lip gently between her teeth as she did. She stared deeply into his eyes with an expression Tien was having trouble reading.

“Launch…” He was struggling to process what had just happened.

“Was that your first kiss?” Launch whispered, a small smile on her lips.

Tien gulped “Yeah… it was”. He had no idea what was happening and still didn’t know if this was even real.

Launch began moving her hand slowly up and down his arm, making him let out a shuddering breath. She moved her head so that her mouth was right next to his ear and whispered something that almost made Tien collapse on the spot.

“Do you want to go further?”

He felt his mouth go dry and his heart started to race even faster. Was she really asking what he thought she was? He struggled to ask her what she was doing when she placed her index finger on his lips in a ‘shhh’ position.

“I’m giving you an offer, Tien” she began to explain “I can show you the ropes, give you a hands on lesson” she returned her hand to caress his arm again.

Tien swore he was dreaming. Maybe he really did die of embarrassment and this was the afterlife. He was beginning to not care either way.

Launch’s smile faded, her expression and tone turning serious “Listen, if you don’t want this, I’ll stop. I won’t pressure you into doing something you don’t wa-”

She was cut off as Tien suddenly claimed her lips. She took that as him agreeing to her offer so she pulled away to stand up and signaled for him to follow her.

When they arrived in her room their hands where on each other again, kissing wildly. Launch began to grind against Tien’s body which caused him to let out a moan. He could feel himself getting harder and he knew that by the way Launch was rubbing against him that she could feel it too.

She took his hand and guided him to her bed. Once they sat down, she began slowly, teasingly, unbuttoning her pink shirt, smirking seductively as she did so. She discarded the shirt and was left in her white bra.

“Here’s your first lesson” She stated “Guys usually have trouble with this part for some reason” She turned around and moved her hair out of the way so Tien could see the clasps of her bra “You push the clasps together to undo them, simple really”

Tien gulped again as his hands shakily reached for the clasps and did what he was told. Launch did a small laugh as she removed the rest and then turned back around to face him.

Tiens face turned red once again as she stared at her large breasts. He had seen breasts before, yes, but never in person. Launch took his hand again and brought it up to one of her breasts. Tien felt like he was about to explode. Launch brought her other hand to her other breast and began to squeeze massage gently.

“Just go like this for now” She let out a pleased sigh as she pleasured herself. Tien watched intently before moving his hand in the same motions. She let out another moan, this time a bit louder to indicate he was doing well. She then took her nipple in between her thumb and index finger, gently pinching and rolling her nipple. Tien took this as her telling him to do the same so he did. Launch let out another moan, even louder then her previous one. She encouraged him to go a little harder and he was rewarded with even more wonderful sounds when he did.

She removed her hand from her breast to bring it to the back of his head and kissed him again. She straddled him so she could grind against the growing bulge in his pants that was getting harder by the second. She reluctantly removed his hand from her breast and pushed him down to lay on the bed. She began to lift up his shirt, which he helped her with, then discarded it along with her top and her bra. She caressed his chest, his arms, and his abs as she continued to kiss and grind against him.

Soon her hands where at the waist of his pants and she began to move them down. His nervousness returned as she removed both his pants and his boxers, revealing his completely hard erection. Launch had a look of surprise as it was revealed.

“Is, um, everything ok?” He asked. He hoped they didn’t have to stop.

“Oh, everything is fine” She reassured him “You’re just bigger then most guys”

“Is that, ah, good?”

“Ohhh it’s more then ‘good’“ She practically purred as she moved her hands to his inner thighs, causing his cock to twitch. He took in a sharp breath through gritted teeth as she brought her hands to his cock. She gently worked his shaft, moving her hand up and down, using her other hand to work on his balls. She used the precum leaking from the head for some lubricant. She gave extra attention to the frenulum. Not long after, she brought her head down to lick the head and then brought his dick into her mouth.

Tien began to moan and threw his head back as a wave of pleasure shot through him. He had attempted to pleasure himself before but could never seem to actually get anywhere. With Launch licking him and sucking him he thought he was going to die. She was looking up at him with her beautiful green eyes and he didnt know how long he would last like this. Even though he was still super inexperienced he knew he was reaching his peak as Launch bobbed her head up and down on his cock. His breathing and pulse quickened as he got closer and closer until-

“L-LAUNCH!” He exclaimed and Launch moved her mouth off his cock and returned her hand to quickly and fiercely jerk him off. He let out a long, loud moan, almost a scream as he came in her hand. He laid there twitching and trying to control his breathing. He looked down and saw most of his cum landed on his stomach and some landed on Launch’s hand. He felt himself begin to get aroused again when he saw her lick up the cum off her fingers.

When she was done she laid down next to him and ran her hand over his chest. She smiled at him.

“So, how was that?” She asked.

“That was… amazing” He tried to come up with something other then that to say but his mind was a blur at the moment. Launch gave him a quick chaste kiss on his lips.

“We arent over yet, y’know” She gave him a wink as she sat up. Tien wondered what she was doing until he saw her hands move to the buttons on her pants.

“A little help here?”  She asked in a teasingly sweet tone. He sat up with her and undid her buttons and zipper. He slid her pants down her body and she kicked them off the bed. Her underwear was a plain white colour and he could see she was soaked through with arousal. He blushed again at the thought that she got that wet by just making him come.

Launch laid back down and encouraged him to remove her panties. When they where removed she spread her legs and the smell of her arousal almost got him to full length again. She took his hand and brought it towards her entrance, encouraging him to put his finger into her. He did what he knew she wanted him to and she let out a shuddering breath. Tien moved his finger around experimentally and repeated motions it looked like she liked. Eventually she got him to add another finger. She moved one of her hands down to rub her clit and her other hand to play with her breast. She was moaning loudly as Tien’s fingers pumped in and out of her, curling and touching her in ways that drove her wild. She was moaning his name over and over again, getting louder and louder as her pleasure built.

“Oh, ohhhhh TiennNN!” Launch bucked her hips frantically and suddenly cried out as her inner walls tightened and a rush of fluids splashed onto Tien’s hands. 

Next thing he knew Launch had flipped him on his back again. She straddled him and held herself over his hard erection, panting as she looked at him with lust filled eyes.

“Launch… please” Was all Tien could say. Launch then sank herself onto his cock and they both cried out in pleasure. Launch’s wet pussy felt even better then her mouth. Tien struggled to breathe as Launch began to move. She rocked gently on his cock and he held her hips. He gave an experimental thrust and she seemed to like that so he continued. Soon the two built a rhythm and Launch leaned down to kiss Tien again. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and he grabbed her ass as he began to thrust harder and faster.

This felt absolutely amazing. He had no idea this was what sex could feel like and had no idea why he had waited so long for this. He wanted to stay like this forever. He didn’t want this to ever stop he wanted to feel her body against his and hear her delicious moans for the rest of his life. He knew he wouldn’t last long though and soon he felt his climax soon approaching.

“Launch… I’m… I’m almost…”

“Ahhh!… oh _god_! Tien, please! I need to feel you inside me” With this he lost control and spilled himself inside of her. This caused Launch to cry out and then collapse on top of him.

The two laid that like for what seemed like hours before Launch got off of him and pulled up the covers. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they both fell asleep.

Tien had never really thought about what his first time would be like. Nothing would ever compare to this, though.


End file.
